Battlefield
by thegirlinchargeofthewords
Summary: Araya Hiddleston knows about vampires, witches, ghosts, and werewolves. She will do anything to stop Klaus from breaking the curse. M for language! This isn't very romance-y. I am working on a romanc-y sequel. Elijah/OC, Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of Battlefield. It's a Klaus/OC story. Araya is sixteen going on seventeen, near six foot tall, and she has a pixie-cut. The color of her hair changes a lot. Her eyes are light blue, almost grey in color. **

**I really hope that you enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Battlefield isn't my best story since I have many after school activities, homework, family drama, my own original stories, and hopefully a _life_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, but I do own Araya.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Araya Hiddleston opened her eyes to the new day. At least, it was Saturday. As she rolled over she thought about how wrong whoever said that bed always felt better on Monday.<p>

She felt her hand come in contact with soft skin of a muscly body.

"Damon."

"Raya, I love the new color of your hair. Ginger suits you."

"Please tell me you're surprising me and you didn't get me drunk last night to make my panties come off."

"Would I ever-?"

"Damon you've tried to sleep with me since you moved back here."

"I was successful once."

Raya blanched at the reminder of her sex-capades with Damon. That was something she didn't want to think about ever again. She slipped from her bed and sat on her desk chair, watching Damon slip his shirt back on.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Damon."

"C'mon, we need to go to the Boarding House."

"Would you please—" She was going to ask him to leave, nicely for once, but . . . It's Damon.

"You weren't at the decade dance."

"No. Not after what happened at and after the last one."

Damon smirked. "Klaus made his second move in Alaric's body."

She froze, no wonder . . . Alaric would never . . . kiss her, for heaven's sake, he was old enough to be her father and he was her teacher! He couldn't just kiss her. She was relieved that it wasn't really Alaric, but distraught that it was really Klaus.

"I thought so . . ." She looked back at Damon. "Where's Elijah? Why is he not helping with this?"

* * *

><p>Raya couldn't believe after everything she did to ensure that no one important would get hurt and that Elena would come back to life, Damon would just throw it all away. But then again, it had been this way with Damon for a while. She glared at the group of them. IT hurt because she had worked so hard . . . it hurt because she <em>liked<em> him.

"YOU DID WHAT TO HIM AT THE DINNER PARTY?" she shouted, slamming a fist onto the table top, cracking it. Damon and Stefan stared at the damaged table.

"Raya . . ." Stefan started because no one else had gotten over their shock yet. "What—what was that?"

Her secret was getting harder and harder to keep . . . but she couldn't let anyone but Mr. Let's-Skip-Town-Tyler Lockwood, Elijah, and Jeremy know it. If it were to get out to anyone that she could be in the lineup for the ritual . . . Nothing would be okay if they knew. They worry about everything and they thought Araya was the one thing they wouldn't need to worry about.

"It was nothing," she said brusquely. "Elijah wants Klaus dead, and he knows how to do it without killing Bonnie and he can bring Elena back! Don't you realize you've killed us all?"

"Alaric did it. I wanted to, but I would have died," Damon almost whined. "Speaking of which, what the hell did you mean back at your apartment by, 'I thought so'? Did you know Klaus was in town in Alaric's body?"

Stefan said, "Quit interrogating her, Damon."

"I don't remember saying that."

"What did you mean?" Damon pressed.

"Alaric isn't the type to try to seduce one of his students," she said simply with a soft shrug of her shoulders. "It's not a big deal. Now back to—"

"Raya, you should have told us," Stefan said calmly.

"You should have told me everything! I have to help while I can!" Araya quickly realized her mistake, she let on that she only had a matter of time. It wasn't necessarily true, it was possible. Klaus had met her and being his age he could probably tell what she was right away. "I mean, what's stopping him from killing me? Huh? Nothing! If you hadn't killed Elijah—No, no, I'm done."

"What do you mean? Raya, we have to protect Elena, this town, and anyone else who could ever meet Klaus. Klaus will—"

"I'll still help protect _everyone_."

Raya picked up her jacket and walked towards the door. She pulled it open only for it to slam it behind her.

Damon rushed after her.

"Where do you think you're going, Ray? Klaus is running around town and you live in the same building as him!"

"He's exactly who I'm looking for!"

"WHAT?" Damon roared.

Stefan laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Damon, calm down! Now, Raya, why would you want to go to Klaus?"

"To convince him to stop."

Damon growled, "I won't let you go."

"Just how are you going to do that?" Her plan was going to work. She knew it.

"Promise me that you'll go straight home, Ray? Straight to your apartment." Stefan interjected.

"Are you stupid, Stefan? She won't go home!"

"Promise."

She just never said _she_ promised.

* * *

><p>The door was unlocked. One would think that after a thousand years that he would lock a door, especially if he had his true body stashed in there. Of course, she didn't know it was there, but if Klaus was in Alaric's body, his actual body had to be <em>somewhere<em>. She pushed the door open to see Katherine staring wide eyed.

Katherine mouthed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, well, come back for more, wolf girl?" Alaric-Klaus was leaning over the island bar and drinking a glass of blood. So she was right, he knew about her

Araya wanted to ignore her erratic heartbeat and the way her hands trembled slightly. Her head spun and ached while her body felt completely drained of any energy whatsoever. She wanted to relate it to anything other than fear. Some of it was anger, she knew that, and she knew it was fear.

"As if. I don't want to . . . you know, with my history teacher's body."

"Wolf? She's a—"

"That's enough, Katerina." Katherine closed her mouth at Klaus' command.

"Why don't you tell me your name, lovely?"

"I'm sure Katherine's already told you." Raya leaned against the door frame. "If not, she can."

"Is there a reason you're here, Araya?"

She bristled at his use of her name. It sounded, well, good running off of his tongue. "I heard about everything that happened at the dance last night."

"Yes . . . mourning a friend?"

"Yes, I . . ." Araya couldn't decide on what to do next. "I'm here requesting that you don't hurt any of my friends. Don't use Tyler, Stefan, or Caroline for the Damon? Add him too. I usually leave him out of things because he's a pain in my ass."

"You exclude deoppelicious and yourself. Why?"

"There's no asking for you to spare Elena because it's useless; she's the doppelganger. I'm not here to have a long discussion."

"You didn't full answer my question. Why not yourself?"

Araya shook her head slightly and slipped from the apartment. Her nerve was gone and she couldn't believe she had just requested things of the oldest vampire in the history of time. Once she woke up Elijah, he would kill her for doing it. His feelings weren't quite so innocent. She liked him a lot too.

"_All the other kids with those pumped up—"_ Quickly she answered her phone with a quick, "Hello?"

"Raya? Oh my god! I was freaking out! Damon and Stefan told me—Oh, never do that again! You, Elena and I need to have a sleepover and—"

"Caroline, I'm okay. Not a scratch on me or anything. And yes, I'd love a sleepover."

"Okay, great. Your place or the Boarding House?"

"Not my place. Klaus is in Alaric's body, in Alaric's apartment, and probably a little pissed off at me."

"Maybe we should meet up at the Grille . . . Like _now_."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Next update should be next week!<strong>

**Review please! (I won't threaten you with no updates. They'll come anyway!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Klaus kissed you?" Elena said, her face paling and filling with worry.

Araya shrugged. It still wasn't a big deal. It was just a kiss. Klaus had had many of them over the years. What was so special about the one he had with her while he was in Alaric's body? Nothing. It meant nothing to either of them. It had been a way for him to get into her head, before he even knew _what_ she was and before she knew _who_ he was.

"What if he pinpoints you? We don't have any way to protect you!"

"Yeah, he could turn you into a vampire and use you!" Caroline said in all seriousness. That was impossible, Araya knew. There would only be one spot for her during the sacrifice and it would be marked, 'incredibly stupid, suicidal, irrational werewolf'.

"I'm going to be fine. I know I will be. Who else is going to stay normal around here? No worries." She was only seventeen, but she was willing to do anything for the people she loved. Whether he killed her for fun or for the sacrifice . . . She was still saving the life of someone else.

"Araya, you can't be serious!" Caroline said with her wide eyes.

"I am." She smiled. "Look, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. If he wants me for dinner, he'll have me for dinner. If he wants to stake Damon, or Stefan, or even you Caroline, maybe kill Tyler or Jeremy then he will. He can kill everyone if he wants. Nothing is special about me. We can't change anything unless he dies soon. Now, I say we put in a movie, we go to sleep, or we gossip."

"Okay, let's watch . . ."

Araya smiled, knowing she would regret her next words. "Anything you want."

"_The Notebook_."

* * *

><p>With all of the rooms and beds in the house the trio, all missing Bonnie, slept on the floor. Sleeping wasn't exactly what Araya was doing. She needed to make sure Elena and Caroline were asleep before she crept off to revive Elijah. Araya knew it wasn't smart with Stefan and Damon—mainly Damon—in the house. If they suspected anything, heard anything, and caught her . . . Well, it wouldn't be ideal in any way. Damon was already mad enough that she had secrets. Why piss him off even further?<p>

Araya tiptoed down the stairs stealthily. Her dizziness and fatigue from earlier in the day was long gone. Her feet dragged on the dirt of the room that held Elijah's body. Her tall frame dropped to her knees and ran her fingers along his jaw line. Elijah was a handsome man with his dark hair and chestnut eyes. But right now he was dead and had veins protruding over his entire body with a dagger tipped with white oak ash sticking out of his chest. Raya gripped the dagger and pulled it out quickly, praying that Elijah would wake up quickly.

Nothing happened, not for several minutes. What if Elena or Caroline woke up and notice she wasn't there? Would they wake up Stefan and Damon? What if Damon woke up and had a craving for the blood hat was in the freezer just a couple yards away in the fridge.

_That's it_, she thought, _blood!_

Quickly she raked the blade across the skin of her arm and pressed it to his lips. She pulled it away after he swallowed a little bit of her blood. His eyes flashed open and he took a ragged breath before saying her name. His body jerked and flipped onto his hands and knees.

"I can't—!"

He was on his feet and running before Araya could notice what was happening. She ran up the steps after him and froze when she saw the pure fury in his eyes from her spot inside that house..

"I had no idea! I swear, Elijah!" she whispered.

"You—"

She shushed him by pressing a finger to her lips and then pointing to her ear.

"We'll go to my apartment. I'll explain everything."

Not ten minutes after they arrived at her apartment, Damon burst in. "I swear to God, Raya—! Why do you have to be so stupid?"

"Damon, he's our best chance."

"You're in love with him!"

Araya couldn't talk. She liked Elijah very, very much. Was it love? She had wanted to throw a fit when she was told of what they had done to him and she instantly planned to get him back. He was handsome and sincere. Elijah cared about Araya's safety and her feelings. She was happy when he was around, not so much when he was angry, but that was normal. No one wanted to be around a grouch. She couldn't decide. Did she even remember how to love anyone other than friends anymore? She didn't think so, but there's the chance that she was wrong.

Elijah and Damon stared at her waiting for an answer or a smartass retort. Araya couldn't speak, but the newcomer to the conversation did.

"Come on, sweet, tell my dear brother how closely you hold him to your heart."

Her eyes snapped to the tall man with short, curly, honey-blonde hair. His eye were such a bright blue that she could get lost for hours upon a time. He was delicious. He was soothing.

She felt a pit in her stomach.

"Klaus."

"Invite me in, Araya."

"No, thank you. I'm fine with the company I have."

"Mhmmm. I would compel you, but we both understand how useless it would be to try . . . What if I killed your friend Tyler in the sacrifice instead of using you?"

Elijah seethed, "You won't use her under any circumstance!"

"How could you use Raya in the sacrifice? Why can't you compel her?" Damon asked. His icy grey eyes narrowed as he glared at Klaus.

"Oh, _dear_. You mean you haven't told all of your friends? I thought perhaps you all were better at lying to me than Katerina was at finding things out." Klaus shook his head. "Do you mind if I tell him, Ara? Or would you like to do it?"

Araya shook her head, with wide eyes pleading. "Klaus—please, don't."

"Are you aware, Salvatore, that you've bedded a werewolf?"

The two men in her apartment stared at her. Elijah, because he was not aware of this relationship and Damon because he hadn't had any idea what she was or that she had so many secrets.

"I don't care," he said, "she's important to me and that's all that matters. She could have webbed feet and a bill for all I care."

"Ooh, better watch out, brother. Seems you'll be having some competition in the near future."

"I'm going to ask very nicely before someone tries something. Would you please leave me alone, pretty please?"

He smirked and turned walking down the hallway. He called, "Bye-bye, love. Oh, and don't worry. You're still on the menu."

Araya couldn't believe that he just outed her. Actually she could. The two times she had really talked to Klaus, he had been a jackass.

"Your secret's not safe with me."

Araya stared at Damon, ignoring Elijah who sat on the edge of her bed with his head in his hands.

"You should have told me. I could have helped you get away. Now, we have to go tell everyone and figure out a way to make sure you don't die."

"Can this wait until the morning?"

"Just because we need to tell _Sabrina_ too." Damon leaned forward and kissed her cheek tenderly. "Goodnight, Araya. I'm only a phone call away if you need me tragically die trying to save you . . . or if you need to talk."

She didn't watch him leave; she just sat on the bed next to Elijah. Damon was different. He didn't seem like a complete and utter dick. He actually seemed to care. Damon offered to let her _talk_ to him about _anything_. She couldn't imagine what could ever change his attitude, except for Elena finally choosing him. That was certainly not it. What could have made his attitude do a one-eighty? It was probably the fact that Klaus had said she was going to die and he felt bad for her.

She had offered herself to Klaus for the sacrifice and now, he had let her know he accepted.

"Elijah."

"Yes?" he asked, being pulled from his dark, dark thoughts about killing his brother. Elijah looked at the girl next to him. Her hand was trembling softly like when she had faced Alaric-Klaus. Araya's hand moved to his face, where she gingerly moved a few strands of his hair out of his face. Elijah's hand clamped onto her arm and he breathed in her scent of vanilla and blueberries. Skillfully he kissed up her arm to her luscious lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the long update! You don't need to hear my excuses, but know that i'm sorry and I'll try to be more consistent in the future! <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing Araya expect was a text from Elena telling her the Jenna knew about vampires.

"Who is it?" Elijah asked.

"Elena said that Jenna knows everything." She sat the phone back on the night table and turned to face the naked Original in her bed.

"Mhmmm. Well she can't know everything."

"Why's that?"

"Because no one can know everything. Especially while you live on the planet."

"Is that your way of telling me to talk about myself?"

"Yes. I know the basics and I know I love you, but I don't know any of the dirt."

"Dirt? As in?"

"You're exes, parents."

"My past? You really want to know about my past?" Fear struck her. Her past would entail how she became what she was. None of it was something she enjoyed talking about. She straddled Elijah's hips and kissed him, trying to deter him from this subject.

"Ah, Araya, you wouldn't be trying to seduce me to avoid talking about your past, would you?"

That was exactly what she was doing. Those days were far behind her and they would not be making a reappearance ever again, not even in a conversation. It was bad enough they haunted her sleep nightly. Did they have to haunt her days now too? He would find out everything eventually, she knew that, but she would postpone it as long as possible.

"I need to go take a shower and get ready. I have a few more people to let know about my hairy little secret."

She climbed off of Elijah and out of bed. Trotting to the bathroom she felt a black hole in her stomach.

* * *

><p>She found herself at the old house before anyone else. She wanted to talk to Bonnie because they hadn't talked since before the decade dance. Raya needed to catch her up on everything before she sprang the whole, 'I'm a werewolf' thing on her. She hoped that Elena or Damon had told Bonnie everything because she really didn't want to have to tell it.<p>

It wasn't the first time she got lucky that day.

"Hey, Raya. How's it goin'?" Jeremy asked when he saw her.

"I'm great, Jer. Where's Bonnie?"

"Downstairs. Do you know what this whole meeting is about?"

"Klaus told Damon about me last night."

"How did this happen? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're telling us, because it saves you hating me for betraying your trust."

"You wouldn't have."

"I so would have. You're a good friend and I'm not going to let you go without a fight." He wore his serious look, which he'd had to wear too many times to count.

"Jeremy, promise me, that when he comes for me, you will back down. He'll kill you."

"_When_ he comes for you? What makes you so sure that he won't use Tyler—if he comes back by then—or maybe he has another werewolf her can use."

"Jer, he came to my apartment last night and he _told_ me. He told me that he was going to use me for the sacrifice." Of course, she left out the part that she had asked him to use her. She heard footsteps and turned to see Damon, Stefan.

"Elena and Ric are with Jenna. Caroline is god knows where."

"Will you explain what we're doing here, Damon?"

Araya knew when she heard the light footsteps on the staircase that her secret was really out. Part of her hoped it would be a weight off her shoulders, but another wished that it wouldn't be adding to her friends. She could handle dying, if she had too, so they could kill Klaus. She knew she certainly wanted Klaus dead, as did a lot of other people. Araya looked from face to face. Stefan's eyebrows were scrunched together, trying to figure out what was going on. Jeremy's expression hadn't changed either.

Damon walked up to her slowly. Bonnie watched as her best friend looked around at everyone in the room. She wanted to pull her in a hug just because she could see how hard this was.

"You guys can't tell anyone, not Elena, or Jenna, or Caroline. No one."

"We won't tell anyone," Stefan promised.

"I'm a werewolf and Klaus wants to use me for the sacrifice."

The room turned silent enough to hear the crickets chirping away outside. Araya had feared something like this. She would tell them what she really was and they would hate her for it. Only a sliver of her really believed that they would turn on her so easily, but after her stunt with Elijah . . . Who knew what they were thinking? She could only hope that they were worried about her dying, not hating her with their whole beings or maybe they were just wandering about why she didn't want to tell them. Possibly the silence was because they were going through a list of reasons why she wanted to tell them now. Honestly, she just didn't want to be hated.

"Please don't hate me. I don't want to make things more difficult for any of you . . ." She looked at Damon who was only a foot to her right and his expression was soft. He was sure she would break. Damon could see in her face how close she was to tears. He had admitted several times that she was the toughest girl he knew and here she was scared of her friends turning against her.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to take you away from here."

Her eyes widened. "Damon, I can't—I mean, no. I'm not letting someone else get killed. We can bring Elena back with an elixir. Elijah doesn't think it will work on me, and Bonnie already has a lot to do."

"I'm not letting two of my friends die," Bonnie said. "I won't let him kill you."

Stefan was brooding of course. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

She merely shrugged and walked out onto the porch of the old, creaky house. Damon had followed her out.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"What?"

She understood him perfectly, but where on earth would he get that idea? She just didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"You drive a motorcycle and you don't want me to try to try to save you from Klaus."

"Do you have a death wish? You kill Elijah twice and you want to save me from Klaus. Both of them are very capable of killing you before you even know that they moved."

"Good point."

"I thought so."

The pair sat on the steps and listened to what was going on inside of the house.

"How long did you know, Jeremy?"

"Since we first found out about the Lockwoods. I remember Araya ran off once she heard we knew about them. She was scared that we'd find out about her."

"Is this why Damon's acting so different lately?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"Yeah. I think the whole thing with her liking Elijah and now finding out that she's a werewolf and Klaus wanting to kill her . . . It's made him realize how he feels for her."

Damon was tense, as was Araya.

". . . I think he's in love with her."

Araya bolted for her motorcycle.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in one day! They're a bit lacking, but they were rushed.<strong>

**I love my readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is this why Damon's acting so different lately?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"Yeah. I think the whole thing with her liking Elijah and now finding out that she's a werewolf and Klaus wanting to kill her . . . It's made him realize how he feels for her."

Damon was tense, as was Araya.

". . . I think he's in love with her."

Araya bolted for her motorcycle.

And he let her go for lack of anything to say.

* * *

><p>Araya sat at the bar of the Grille, wishing that someone would buy her some bourbon, actually any drink would do. So Damon thought he loved her and Elijah did love her, even if they had only been together for a short time. She knew Damon just had to be confused about his feelings. He was just confused because he felt bad about how Raya would be dying in two weeks. Pity just had to be mistaken for romantic feelings. She knew for sure that she didn't love Damon romantically. He was a friend, a friend that really got on her nerves and made her want to scream, but nonetheless a friend. And Elijah . . . Elijah was truthful, an honest, noble man. She liked him a lot, maybe more than like, but the last time she was in love with a man, well, let's say nothing turned out well.<p>

She felt a hand touch her arm and she knew immediately who it was.

"Hi."

"Hello. How did your friends take it?"

"Can we just go home?"

"Which place are you considering home?"

"Yours, if your liquor cabinet is sufficient."

"What's wrong?" Elijah's voice was weighted with worry. He worried too much for Araya's liking.

"Nothing to worry about."

"You will tell me."

"It'll probably come out if I get the right amount of booziness."

"As if I would let _you_ get drunk."

Elijah's house was more like a mansion than a house. She had been there multiple times and it never failed to shock her with its size and beauty. It was classy, elegant, and very expensive. It lay fifteen miles east of Mystic Falls. She had taken over half of the dresser for nights that she stayed over, which was nearly every night, except for the two he was staked in the cellar of the boarding house. The house seemed too businesslike. She didn't receive that homey feel like she thought someone should, for example, Elena's house: Elena's house felt like home with burnt toast and coffee. She had a comfy living room and a big TV. Elijah's house was a little dull in the home department, but it was beautiful.

Raya made her way up the white and black staircase, stopping at the top to see where Elijah had gone. She sighed. He was probably making sure that his liquor cabinet was locked up. He had some strange thing about her drinking. He absolutely refused to let her drink for an unknown reason that was beginning to piss her off. It wasn't like she was going to be a drunk from noon 'til night. She wouldn't die from one drink every now and then.

He appeared next to her on the stairs.

"Did you seriously just go lock up all of the alcohol?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't going to get drunk."

"And I wasn't going to let you drink at all."

She wasn't at all surprised, but she felt the need for a comeback. The only comebacks had to do with age and they seemed very superficial to her. Araya tried not to be overly superficial about much.

"Just a little something? I want to at least try to rid myself of a few worries."

Elijah grabbed her hand softly and pulled her to him. Suddenly they were sitting on the old Victorian styled couch. "What do you have to worry about?"

"Damon Salvatore thinking he's in love with me. Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy and everyone else. Then I'm going to die with my best friend so we can break your brother's curse, so you can try and kill him. Then I have to worry about you from the other side. Will you kill him? Will he sway you into leaving us all behind alone?"

"You won't be dying."

"What?"

"Klaus will not kill you. I won't allow it."

"Not to damage you're masculinity, but Klaus . . . he's the oldest, he's stronger and faster, and part werewolf. He may not be able to change, but he's still strong, really strong from that repressed side of him."

"What do you mean?"

"I know. I know what it's like to have a beast locked up inside of you. I was always stronger and faster—not that I used it much—but I remember how it felt. I was stronger than everyone else and when I asked Tyler, he said the same thing. It was more on full moons and minimal any other time. This was before we had broken the curse. What makes this curse so much different? Nothing. You can't shut off the extra strength and senses with anything. So, what I'm saying is with his being _the_ oldest vampire in history, part werewolf . . . it makes him stronger than you . . . Plus, he's not vulnerable because he doesn't care about anything but this stupid curse and you care about me . . . and your family."

"You're afraid I'll be distracted and at risk of letting him kill me instead." He kissed her cheek softly. "I want Klaus to be dead. He should—'Stupid curse'? What is stupid about this? Klaus is going to kill Elena, you, and who knows who else! How is him creating a new race of half vampire, half werewolf hybrids stupid? Explain to me how this, something so large and bloodthirsty it could kill off countless humans, and entirely wipe out any werewolves like you, is stupid!"

"Elijah, I can see where he's coming from . . . You won't understand since you don't have the werewolf gene, but being strong, letting that beast that rips and fights its way out of your body once a month is torture. If I could change whenever I wanted . . . It would be amazing." She sighed. "But I'm going to die and so will Elena, plus some unknown vampire. And I know he'll do bad things and kill people with his army. I know it's wrong and that's why I'm not going to hel—"

"You are helping him! You're letting him kill you. You offered yourself to him."

"Klaus kills me, the vampire, and then Elena. When he's turning, you kill him." She stared at the tile floor. "Tyler might come back into town soon, to spend the full moon with me. I tried to tell him not to come, but he won't listen to me. Elijah, I'm allowed to die and he isn't. Tyler deserves a good life. He deserves a wife and kids, a life. "

"Why don't you?"

Araya's lips spread into a thin line and her lips locked shut. She couldn't tell him and see the difference in his eyes when he looked at her. "I just don't."

"I—"

"Shhh."

She lay on his chest listening to the sound of nothing. Her eyes closed slowly and she drifted off to sleep. Elijah, however, was wide awake. He didn't know how he would keep Klaus from getting her, but he would. His brother liked to cause trouble and make ripples in once calm water. Elijah needed to lure another werewolf into town. As much as he would be okay with the Lockwood boy being killed, Araya would not forgive him for that.

One good thing about wolves is that they travel in packs.

* * *

><p><strong>This is one of my least favorite chapters, so I'll give you an extra one! Thank you for reading!<strong>  
><strong>Reviews=Love!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't leave with that last chapter. (It was boring, in my opinion.) So, here is chapter five of Battlefield! I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

* * *

><p>"I can't decide."<p>

"What are you talking about, you 'can't decide'?"

"Well, Caroline, I'm dy—" Araya broke off her sentence quickly, remembering that Caroline and Elena didn't know about her and how Klaus would be using her for the sacrifice. "I have stage fright."

"Araya, you so don't have stage fright," Elena commented, rolling her eyes. "You were 'Mrs. Lovett' from _Sweeney Todd_ in last year's show."

"And the year before that she was 'Mary Hatch' in _It's a Wonderful Life_."

"Okay, okay. I don't have stage fright, I just can't do it. Not with everything."

Caroline and Elena stared Raya down. "We aren't putting our lives on hold because of Klaus."

_My life isn't pausing; it's going to be ending completely._

She knew her friends wouldn't leave her alone about it. It was just their way. "It's _Hair_. There's a nude scene and I'm not comfortable with that. Plus, we all know I'm nothing other people want to see naked"

"Au contraire, my lovely."

The werewolf was the only one that didn't freeze or seem surprised by his presence at the Grille. It seemed that whenever she was out and about he would show up. That was fine as long as he didn't tell Elena and Caroline about her . . . condition? Gift?

"Klaus," Elena gasped, adding two and two together. Araya realized that this was the first time Caroline and Elena had seen Klaus in his real body. And what a nice body it was!

"Doppelganger. Baby vampire." He smirked as he put his hands on the last girl's shoulder's. "Araya, long time no see. Spending a lot of time with my brother?"

"I'm not going to act like I haven't been with him."

"Oh, I'm _well aware_ of _that_." His long finger's moved her scarf gently out of the way, showing a simple bite mark. Her hair was nowhere near long enough to cover something like that up. Pixie cuts didn't cover anything up.

Ignoring her friend's gasps she stared straight forward. "Is there a problem with it? Should I not try to have some fun?"

"Being bitten is your idea of fun, dear Ara?"Araya stiffened in her seat. No one called her that anymore. That girl was long gone. "Something wrong?" he asked the girls with a smirk on his face.

Araya checked everyone's expressions and made mental notes because she knew that Elena and Caroline were going to ask questions.

Elena wore anger and worry, with a sprinkle of confusion. Most likely because Elijah—who she had killed—was here and so was Klaus, and also, she worried for her friend's safety. She couldn't understand why he would target her. Caroline was angry and confused. The Original's presence and the fact no one told her anything made her angry. It was understandable to Araya; she had felt that way when they had killed Elijah. It was more than being kept out of the loop, but she couldn't exactly choose the words on how she would describe that.

"Elena, Caroline, I'll go pay the bill and meet you at the store in a couple of minutes."

"Aray—"

With a serious and threatening glare, the werewolf growled out, "Go."

Caroline obeyed for once in her life, and Elena still hadn't. "I won't leave you with him. He only wants you because of me, Raya."

Klaus' amusement drained away. "You truly are a Petrova, for more than other obvious reasons. In love with both Salvatores, convinced everything revolves around you . . . Please get this straight, Miss Gilbert, this big world does not revolve around you. I'm sure that your poor friends must be getting tired of it too. 'Elena this' and 'Elena that' twenty-four-seven . . . Eugh_. Boring_. I mean, I know you're the doppelganger and such, but honestly, the world does not bleeding revolve around you."

Araya's eye widened. Did he really just say that to her? Even if she did slightly agree . . . Elena _tried_ to think about other people . . . but in the end it was still about Elena because of Stefan, but that was something love entailed, right? Protecting each other? Trying to get Elena away from Klaus before she got herself into more trouble, Araya said, "Elena, just go. I'll meet you at the dress shop in a minute."

Elena glared and stalked off.

"I don't like that one. Blondie on the other hand, she _could_ be pleasant. _Possibly_."

"None of us like you, so . . ." Araya looked to the task at hand: finding enough money to pay for their coffees. Klaus took note of her scrounging for cash. "God," she whispered to herself, "I need another job." Then her head snapped up. "Actually I guess I don't. I am dying in just a short time, aren't I?"

Klaus didn't respond.

"Heh. Don't worry; I'm not trying to get you to pity me."

"I'm simply wondering how you can afford to go dress shopping if you can't afford to pay for two coffees and water."

"There's a reason I don't often go to dances and fancy parties. I can't afford it. Sometimes I borrow a dress, but that's no fun."

"Then why do you go?"

She raised her brows and answered, "You care?" He shrugged in response. "If they knew . . . They would pity me and I would have brought it on myself. I killed, I changed, and I ran with whatever I could." Araya flagged down Matt who had just been promoted from busboy to waiter. Before Matt reached them Klaus had stood and pulled a ten dollar bill from his wallet.

"I'll bring back your change." Matt cast a worried glance at his tense friend. "You okay, Raya?"

"Absolutely . . ." She looked down at her hands as he walked away.

"Now, you go have fun dress shopping." He flicked a piece of shiny plastic her direction. At her questioning glance Klaus said, "Live it up in your last moments, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Araya tossed the remote on the bed and grabbed some popcorn. It was nine o'clock at night and Elijah told her he would be home at five. What did she plan when he told her? She cooked—burnt herself while at it—and donned the new lingerie she bought with Klaus' credit card. It was black and see-through and it made her uncomfortable. When it became apparent that Elijah would not be coming home anytime soon, she changed into shorts and a tank-top.<p>

She didn't feel bad for using Klaus' credit card. He's rich and he gave it to her, besides, he was a dick and he's going to kill her. It seemed like fair game to her. Her hate fired the need to shop and there was that small piece of plastic calling out her name. How could she refuse that?

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

"_What a stupid lamb."_

"_What a sick, masochistic lion."_

Araya threw the bowl of popcorn at the TV and stormed out of the room, her anger finally winning. She grabbed her phone and a set of car keys from the table next to the door way.

"Hello."

"Damon, can I spend the night with you?"

"Don't you have an apartment and Mr. Original's house?"

Araya's anger flared again. "Elijah stood me up, and I'm having a really trying not to black out in anger right now . . . plus, I know a way we can have some fun."

"Does it involve you, me, and a bed?"

"It involves you, me, a computer, and Klaus' credit card."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello."

"Damon, can I spend the night with you?"

"Don't you have an apartment and Mr. Original's house?"

Araya's anger flared again. "There's an eviction notice on my door when I got home, Elijah stood me up, and I'm really trying not to black out in anger right now . . . plus, I know a way we can have some fun."

"Does it involve you, me, and a bed?"

"It involves you, me, a computer, and Klaus' credit card."

* * *

><p>Araya and Damon lay on their stomachs on his bed both laughing obnoxiously as they ordered Twilight underwear. They even ordered overnight shipping just to ensure that Klaus would get them.<p>

"What else could we do?"

"We could drink?" Araya suggested hopefully.

"When do I ever stop?"

Three hours later Araya looked over at a very sleeping—and snoring—Damon Salvatore and looked over at her phone which was annoyingly ringing again. It was at least the tenth time Elijah had tried calling and she was scared of what he'd do when he found her here with a naked man. They hadn't had sex, but they kissed. She realized that even if it was just a kiss she had cheated on Elijah and that she had just encouraged Damon's feelings for her. Bringing out the alcohol had been a bad idea.

She glared at the phone.

"Ooh, Elijah . . . again?" Katherine said stepping into the room. "How is he going to feel about this?"

"I didn't do anything too bad, Katherine. You've done worse."

"I've done the same thing you're doing to Damon. You keep stringing him along, and then one day, all of a sudden you'll destroy him."

"Are we talking about Trevor or was there some other poor unsuspecting guy?"

Katherine shrugged. "I would call him back if I were you. Don't give him more of a reason to think you did do something sexy with Damon. Elijah likes the people he surrounds himself with to be trustworthy."

"I know, but I haven't done anything wrong."

"Yet."

"I really hate you Katherine."

But she didn't.

"I'm sure we'll be allies soon. Love you, Ray."

Araya groaned, but rejoiced at having the vampire out of her sight. Katherine was a pest, yet she was right about some things. She _should_ call Elijah.

The phone barely had time to ring before Araya heard Elijah's voice on the other end.

"Araya!"

"Elijah, I'm staying at my apartment. Don't come over."

"Why haven't you answered my calls?"

The last thing she said was, "Things aren't so great for me right now."

And on top of everything she had major cramps.

It seemed a stop past home was in order.

* * *

><p>Her apartment was just the way she left it, except for the werewolf that was sitting at her desk.<p>

"Tyler!" Aray launched herself into her best friend's arms and he welcomed her gratefully. She had missed Tyler more than she wanted too. He was always there for her. And spending the full moons with someone always helped. You didn't feel as alone.

"Ray, oh god, I shouldn't have left you here! Damon told me everything that Klaus did. I am so sorry that he outed you like that." He paused. "I considered saying how big of a dick move it was on Damon's part making you tell everyone, but seriously, I need to thank the guy! And why is there an eviction notice on your door?"

"First of all: What? And second: I can't pay my rent. I'm moving some of my things to Elijah's house."

"I know about your stupid, heroic attempt at trying to save someone by sacrificing yourself."

Araya stepped back again and glared. "No. Tyler, no. Don't you dare say it. You aren't—"

Araya's whole being filled with dread as she heard the accented voice. "He is, sweetheart."

She ignored the Original and stared at her friend.

"You were supposed to have kids and grow up. You were going to live and I was going to die. Think about your mother. She won't have anyone. "

"Ray, I'm not going to let you die. I won't let you do this. I will keep you away from the sacrifice by force."

"Why would you be so cruel to me?"

"What do you mean, dear Ara?" Klaus asked before he could stop himself, his heart clenched.

"Shut up you, bastard!" she shouted. "I can't . . . Tyler, I can't live like this anymore. You can't let me live while you die! You're my best friend! You know almost everything about me! You know why I—"

"No, I don't! I don't know why you think you have to die! There are other ways!"

"No, there aren't!"

The room grew quiet and Klaus watched on. The two werewolves had nearly forgotten his presence which was good for his scheming ways.

"Raya, either way we go . . . we won't be able to grow old together and sit on the front porch watching our grandchildren play."

Araya's heart skipped a beat and throbbed. She loved Tyler; that was evident, even if she didn't use the word love in the same sense for him as he did for her.

"And honestly, Raya, I'd rather die than you. You have at least six guys that are in love with you, just like I am."

"Tyl—"

"I know you don't love me like I want you too, but we're as close as anyone can be, so I know that, but you do love me, Ray. Please, let me do this. Don't let your past make you feel guilty."

"Tyler, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand? You want to die for some dick vampire's curse because it will keep someone else safe and you feel guilty about the past. And right now, you want to run back to your boyfriend because you don't want to betray him."

"I don't want to go anywhere! I want to curl up safe in my bed, knowing that I will die in the sacrifice."

"You call that safe?" Tyler roared.

"It's as safe as I'll be. Now can you please go? I was already mad before we started fighting, now it's worse, I'm tired, and I have major cramps. Now, please, leave."

Tyler stormed out of the apartment, throwing his fist into the wall in his anger. "Fucking idiot!"

Araya sat on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. First Elijah, then Damon, and now Tyler? She didn't understand it. Supernaturals and their heightened emotions . . . Not fun. Her hands rested on her abdomen and she heard someone footsteps nearing her.

"How can you just walk in here? I never invited you in."

"Greta needed some of your belongings to perform a spell. She also invited me in."

Araya groaned as the floor creaked, signaling that Klaus was lying next to her.

"Tyler drove a hard bargain, yet I did not give him my word that he would be used."

"You didn't give me your word either."

"No, but only because you have such spark, and fire in you and I think that may be entertaining to watch for the rest of time."

"That so called fire is dying down each day I'm alive. All hope has left me."

"You abandon hope, not the other way around."

"Do you really think that?"

"I know it, sweetheart. I've spent over a thousand years aiming to do one thing. I'd lost hope many times and now look. Hope has not left me as many times as I've left it. My dreams are coming true!"

"My friends' are ending."

"And yours?"

"I'm not convinced that they exist anymore."

Klaus softened the tiniest bit at her heartbroken voice. "What did you want before?"

"I wanted to be an actress on Broadway . . . I was going to get married and have kids." Her voice turned hateful, "Then I fucking killed someone and it was ruined. Now I know can't have kids because I won't have them feel guilty when they kill and the pain . . . I guess its good I know that the curse is in my blood."

"How do you know they'll kill?"

"Because they'd have my brash and horrible genes. And they probably wouldn't stop if someone hurt them."

Araya attempted to get up, but Klaus' hand struck out and latched on her arm, not enough to hurt, but enough to keep her from going anywhere. "What?"

"Who hurt you?" He didn't even have to ask, but she needed to talk about it. She had to quit hiding her feelings.

"Wha . . . what do you mean?"

"I'm not an invalid. I can tell."

Memories flooded her mind: the abuse and torture. The blood was all over, matted in her hair soaked into her clothing. The blood on her hands and his body at the bottom of the staircase.

When Raya looked down, that was what she saw.

"_Who hurt you_?"

"He's dead now."

"And who killed him? You're ex?" _Come on_, he thought,_ admit it._

"He _was_ my ex and _I killed him_ because he tortured me for a week on end."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So I hope you liked this chapter and I'm terribly sorry about the wait (if anyone even readscares about this story)!**

**Please Review! I love them and my few readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

She was back at the Grille the next day. She was as tired as can be after the long night, but she was there just like she had texted Elijah last night before she fell asleep.

Last night . . . last night had not been good. She had come clean to Klaus about everything that had happened to her and he earnestly seemed interested. She knew he probably only wanted to know so he could torture her in the time she had left. Araya knew that if she was going to tell anyone it should have been Elijah, maybe Tyler or Jeremy. They could handle it. They would hate it, but they could handle it. She assumed that Stefan could too. Bonnie would be prejudiced because Araya had killed on purpose. It wasn't an accident. Bonnie would hate that. She would turn against Raya just like she had on Caroline at first.

Araya sipped her soda and checked her phone. She was early so she knew she couldn't be a hypocrite since last night was sure to be one of the main subjects. Her time with Klaus would be left out of everything they talked about. That was for sure. Elijah was probably going to be mad and worried.

The werewolf heard someone slip into the both opposite of her and her head snapped up.

"I'm assuming that since I didn't get a warm greeting that you're Katherine."

"We both know that I don't care if you know who I am." She huffed. "Klaus made me stay at the boarding house last night."

"Figured that was why you were there." Raya forced a laugh."So, Katherine, what are you doing today? Besides being thrown out by Klaus?"

"I needed out of that wretched old house, brooding Stefan, martyr Elena and oversensitive Damon. I figured I would invite you to come shopping with me . . ." she spoke without reluctance, but it wasn't excitement either, "or perhaps, I could just find a delish man somewhere around here."

"I'll come with you after I talk to Elijah." Araya smiled. "He should be here soon, but in the meantime order anything you want. Klaus gave me his credit card. I'm supposed to 'live it up' evidently."

Katherine frowned. "Klaus gave you his credit card."

"Yep."

"Don't fall for it."

"Fall for what?"

"Don't fall for his sweet charming front that he puts on. He wants you to trust him and love him so he can look into your eyes a rip your heart out. Klaus wants you to feel the betrayal and pain."

"Whatever Klaus does to me will be better than some of the things I've been through. Trust me on that."

"Trust me when I say we have a lot to talk about _alone_." Katherine's eyes flicked over to the doorway where Araya could easily find Elijah waiting patiently for Katherine to leave. "Be at the boarding house at twelve-thirty."

"Will do." Araya smiled at Katherine, but as soon as the vampire turned her back she dropped her head to sit on her arms. She only had an hour of sleep last night. "Before you get mad at me, I do have a reason for not staying with you last night an—"

"And ignoring my calls."

"I don't have an excuse for that. I was freaking out about something, but like I said, no excuse."

"So this conversation is going to be about excuses?"

"Yesterday I fucking slaved in the kitchen trying to make a decent meal for the man I love. By the time five came around—like you said you'd be home by—I was in the most uncomfortable, skanky, see-through lingerie." She growled. "And I waited and waited until I was finally so pissed off that I called Damon."

Elijah ignored her declaration of love because of his jealousy pointed directly to Damon Salvatore. His eyes were full of fire and hatred as he said, "Damon Salvatore. Tell me, did he manage to get you in bed?"

"Not in the way you're thinking!"

"Oh so you got him in bed?"

"Elijah!" she cried out. "I didn't do anything with Damon that would jeopardize what we have together. I love you too much!"

A kiss wouldn't jeopardize anything, right?

Elijah calmed at her words. "I love you too."

Araya smiled, but quickly frowned. "Uhm, there's more about last night." Elijah raised his brows and waited for her to continue. "Well, I was going to come home, but I needed to go home so I could pick up some ta—" Her face flushed full of color. That was not on the menu of discussion. "Something. Tyler was there in my apartment and we got into a fight. He said he talked to Klaus and he would be in the sacrifice. You know that I can't let that happen. But Klaus showed up and for a long time he stood outside the door listening to us fight, but when Tyler left, Klaus just walked right in like he owned the place."

Elijah was still as stone. "Is there anymore?"

"He told me that Greta had stolen some of my stuff for some spell and while she was there she invited him in. That's it."

It wasn't it. Not at all, but explaining what was the main topic of conversation . . .

"I just want you to know that last night at Damon's we were buying frilly underpants and having them sent to Klaus. I think we bought some Twilight ones too. They should be getting in today . . . which is one of the reasons why I'm taking cover by going shopping with Katherine."

Elijah started laughing. "Why am I not surprised that you would do that?"

"Which part? Because on a normal day I wouldn't shop with Katherine. She's so . . . skinny and pretty, just like Elena, except Elena is nice. I'm not skinny or pretty. And Katherine flaunts what she knows she has."

"You are the most stunning and beautiful woman I've ever met, my dear Araya."

Her soft hazel eyes melted fractionally as she looked up at the man she loved. "I still don't forgive you for not showing up last night. Where were your manners?"

"Absent, I suppose."

"So we're okay?"

"Better than that."

"Even if I tell you something else that I did last night?"

Araya didn't want to lie to Elijah completely. She wouldn't tell him about how she talked about her past with the brother he hates but she would tell him that they talked more than she originally let on.

Elijah watched her as she squirmed in her seat. "It would depend on what you did."

"Klaus and I talked more than what I told you about. He, um, stayed all night and we talked."

Dead silence followed.

"Okay," he said calmly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Klaus has a dark side that calls out to you. It's understandable that you would want to talk to him."

"But—"

"No, Araya. I knew this would happen. It's fine." He checked his watch. "I suggest that you eat before you go with Katerina. She isn't as considerate to the needs of humans."

"I'm not human."

"You have a heartbeat, do you not?"

"I do, but Elijah, we both know that the definition of human is to be distinguished from animals. I'm an animal once a month."

"Does it bother you that much? Being what you are?"

"Yes."

"You're trying to distract me from making you eat."

"Yeah."

"You've failed."

One bacon cheeseburger later, she walked out of the Grille hand in hand with Elijah. Araya still had forty-five minutes before she had to meet Katherine and she wanted to take advantage of it. They walked aimlessly around sometimes talking about the most trivial things and other times they walked in silence. Slowly the couple passed the small candy shop and Jenna walked right out of the store.

"Hey, Elijah," she said, not noticing who the girl was until she turned with Elijah. "Araya! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Jenna."

Jenna saw their hands intertwined and her expression quickly jumped to disapproval. This hadn't been the first look that they had received when they were walking It just happened Jenna's opinion mattered to Araya.

"Oh. _Oh my god._"

Araya's face turned red with anger. Jenna did not have room to judge. Her relationships never turned out well.

"Is there a problem, Jenna?'

"No. Not, not at all."

Araya looked up at Elijah sadly before looking back to Jenna.

"So, Jenna, how're you doing? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm doing good. I'm having a dinner party tonight. Would you two like to come? Tyler and the mayor will be there."

Araya knew Elijah wouldn't want to, considering what went down at the last one, but she agreed anyway. She needed to talk to Tyler in the worst way. The way they left things hadn't been good.

"Of course, I would love to. What about you, Elijah?"

"Anything for you, love." He kissed her cheek

"Well, I have to go, but uhm, it's at seven-thirty tonight. I'll see you both there." Jenna walked off briskly.

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward," Elijah said in his always calm tone.

"Yeah . . . It was . . ." Araya grabbed his arm that contained his watch. "Ooh! I have to go! Katherine is waiting."

"You realize she was compelled by Klaus to do this?"

"Yeah, but I can't sit around and think anymore. Shopping or sobbing? I choose shopping with Klaus' compelled girl and his credit card!"

"Why would you have his credit card?"

"He gave it to me and I fully intend to reach it's limit." Araya looked up at her boyfriend. "Can you give me a ride to the boarding house?"

"Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a long time! I'm so sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Araya twirled out of the dressing room happily. The simple black dress with her hair was stunning. The dress flattered her completely.<p>

Katherine was sprawled out on a chair waiting.

"Mhmmm. You look delish. I think it would look better in green, though. Colors suit you."

"Thanks." Araya sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm not going to buy it though. I mean, what's the point? I won't wear it anywhere after I'm dead."

"Maybe they can bury you in it."

"Yes, it'll look just perfect in my shallow grave next to Anna, Vicki, and every other person that's ever died in this mess."

"You know they won't let you die. Bonnie will come up with some witchy interference and you'll come back sassing and hating Klaus even more. That's if Klaus even uses you in the sacrifice."

Araya closed her eyes and prayed that Klaus used her instead of Tyler, but Jules . . . that bitch would be fine.

* * *

><p>Klaus sat at the bar in the Grille and listened to the conversation between the baby vampire and the doppelganger.<p>

"Raya's been acting a little strange lately," Elena said

"She's like, going at it with Tyler who just got back in town. She has a boyfriend and she is completely falling for said boyfriend's younger douche-y hybrid brother. Plus she is totes playing with Damon. She's a whore. You even said so yourself."

"Caroline!"

"You did. You know you did."

"Okay, I did, but Care, we can't know that she's going for Klaus. The only people that know him and have conversations with him is Araya and Elijah."

"I bet they have some weird group sex thing going on."

Klaus slammed his glass on the bar and found himself growling. He'd been growling throughout the entire conversation.

"Listen to me, blondie: insult my girl again and I'll rip your ugly whorish throat out."

He turned to see the vampire look around utterly confused before he flitted to their table. Both girls gasped.

"What did you mean your girl?" Caroline spat out.

"She's merely the only girl in town I find semi-trustworthy and not a whore—which I can't say about you both."

"Oh my god! It's true!" Elena said.

"Are you completely stupid? Just because we men seem to all be attracted to Ara, doesn't mean that she is sleeping with every one of us. A very honest girl." He didn't approve of them rolling their eyes, but that was quickly pushed aside as he realized that the bar now held her wonderful aroma of vanilla and a little bit of an earthy tone; he smelled Katerina too. The latter wasn't so great. Klaus spun on his foot and stood face to face with the werewolf. "Care for a scotch, min söta varg?"

"No."

"Ooh. Ouch. I'll just be at the teacher's place avoiding any other packages that arrive."

Araya laughed. So Klaus had gotten his little gift and he certainly would be getting more. He slipped past her and made his way away from the girls.

"What were you doing out with _her_?" Elena seethed glaring at Katherine who stood next to Araya.

"I made her come shopping with me. Klaus let me go and I honestly can't stand you, Elena. Pretty much everyone in town thinks I'm you—and trust me, you aren't any fun anymore—Ray is basically the only one who doesn't hate me."

"Araya, how can you not hate her? She killed me!"

"So, you forgive Damon for all he did to you, but you can't forgive Katherine for making you immortal?"

"No! I can't forgive her for making sure I could never give Tyler babies!"

Yep. Claws had been drawn on both sides by now.

"Tyler doesn't want you. He showed up in my apartment last night and do you want to know what he talked about? A future with me and children, then grandchildren."

"It won't take long for you to have grandchildren because every single one of your babies will be just as slutty as you."

It came from Elena.

"At least I'll live to have babies one day!"

Elena looked taken back and Caroline suddenly pulled the girl in for a hug. "That was a low blow, Araya. To both of us."

"My god! The world doesn't revolve around the two of you! I know it sure as hell isn't about me! Why can't you understand the same concept for yourselves?" Araya took a deep breath. "Caroline, you sure as hell aren't the first vampire that was turned before they did the things they had wanted to do and, Elena, you aren't the first person or only to be used and or killed before the prime of your life. Look, I'm not sorry for saying that, but the other things; yeah. I'm not sorry for associating with people other than you two either. Because I enjoy Katherine's presence over yours after just today. And you know, friends don't do this."

"We aren't friends anymore. You're just some slut that switched sides."

Araya shook her head. "That's your decision, not mine. I haven't switched sides though, so I'll be around."

As soon as she reached home, the sting of losing her friends had settled in. She tossed her bags next to the staircase and walked into Elijah's study.

"You're home early. I thought you were going to the Grille for an hour or so with Katerina."

"Well, we did go, but . . ."

"What's wrong?"

"Elena and Caroline don't want to be my friends anymore."

"I'm sorry. I know how important they were to you."

"Whatever. I'm getting used to this sort of stuff . . ."

Elijah settled his eyes on her. "What stuff?"

"Everyone I love turns on me at one point or another. Everyone in Chicago did too and now it's just starting again." She could feel the rush of blood to her face and the sting of tears threatening to spill over. What she said next, she didn't intend to say at all. "Don't hurt me."

Elijah grew mad at her words. Those three simple words enraged him like no other. Someone had hurt her before. He didn't know how bad it had been, but someone broke her trust and hurt her. Now she was afraid Elijah would do the same.

His now cold eyes looked upon her. "I'm not like the other men you choose to hang around. I don't get mad for any small reason and—"

"You're mad now!"

"Because the woman I love is telling me not to hurt her in the most delicate, scared, and worn out voice I've ever heard! You won't even tell me about your past and you're comparing me to some monster that hurt you!" They sat in silence for a moment before Elijah said, "You should go get ready."

"But—"

"Araya, we have two hours for you to get ready and get to Jenna's." His eyes stayed focused on the papers in front of him.

In that moment she realized that he didn't want to look at her.

"I need to run a few errands. I'll take my stuff with me and meet you there."

"Fine." Elijah walked out of his study and Araya watched him walk up the steps before she grabbed the keys to the Cadillac, the shopping bags containing her new dress and shoes.

With those few belongings she left Elijah's temporary house, internally praying Klaus would have some scotch because she needed it now more than ever.

* * *

><p>So, Araya, Caroline, and Elena no more? Are Araya and Elijah going to fix their damaged relationship?<p>

Araya does feel bad about the spiteful things she said to her ex-friends and she doesn't understand why Elijah is so upset.

More soon!


	9. Chapter 9

She couldn't believe she was here. Araya knew Elijah would find out somehow, but she was still here. Klaus had offered her a scotch and she needed one. She had to go back to work tomorrow, Caroline and Elena hated her, and worst of all, Elijah was mad and hurt. Add that all up and it equaled scotch time, maybe some vodka.

The door of Alaric's apartment opened and Klaus appeared.

"Ara—"

"Why do you call me that?"

"It suits you, love." He smirked and stood aside so Ara could come in. She tossed her bags by the door and walked over to the bar, ignoring the pain in her lungs as she breathed.

"I believe you offered me a drink earlier. Scotch on the rocks, please."

She stared at the counter, trying not to think about how she felt like she was betraying everyone she cared about, but it wasn't just their life he was ruining. If she wanted to hang out with the man that was going to kill her, it was her choice.

A drink appeared in front of her and she smiled at Klaus. "Thanks." She took a sip and set it back on the counter. "Please quit calling me Ara."

"It was your name once upon a time."

"No, it wasn't. I've always been Araya Hiddleston."

"I won't fight with you on this one, Araya. Not right now." Klaus sat next to her. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Technically it isn't yours; it's Aaric's." She sighed. "And if you must know, Elijah doesn't support my drinking."

"And that's it?"

"Nope. In fact, that isn't even why I'm here. Well, it is because he locks up his liquor in this really nice antique cabinet."

"Eugh! Elijah and his antiques!"

"It is sort of annoying . . . Don't get me wrong; I love my antiques and vintage junk, but if I want to put my feet on the coffee table, I will dammit."

"Elijah loves you more than he'll ever love his stupid little antiques."

"Yeah, I think the problem is how much I love him."

"As much as I hate him for betraying me, he is my brother and that would entail my bragging about him. He's a great catch. A bit too old looking for you, but if you don't care about that . . . Eugh. The suits! Why can't he ever where something casual?"

"You're not bragging, you're dragging."

"I don't like my brother."

"I can tell."

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on! It was hilarious!"<p>

"It was not hilarious. Mhmmm . . . I think I'll forgive you if you model every piece of lingerie that was sent to me."

"Maybe if you were stuck on the other side of the threshold." She smirked, and then realized her mistake. "And, you know, if I wasn't with Elijah."

"You weren't the type to cheat when you lived in Chicago and I don't believe you're the type to cheat now." Klaus saw the shock and question on her face. "If that is what caused the panicky look on your face anyway." He smiled and turned forward. "You better get ready, love. We've got a party to go to in thirty minutes."

"We?"

"Jenna invited me because I'm the new chap in town who doesn't know anyone."

Araya internally groaned. An evening of tension had been created by an unaware or _compelled_ Jenna._ Why couldn't we have told her __not__ to invite strangers to her home? I should call her and tell her not to invite him in. _She grabbed her bag and briskly strode to the door. "I'm going to get ready there."

"I hope you'll come back, doll."

Araya was aware of her mistake in coming here. Elijah would be pissed for reasons other than everyone else. They couldn't find out, and if they did she would make up an excuse for being there.

"I'm not coming back here ever again."

"Why?"

"I'm betraying Elijah and I'm betraying my friends by being civil and not wanting to kill you."

"The friends who hate you because of your girl's day with Katerina?"

"They're mad because I played right into your hands, just like I've been doing for the past hour and a half."

"And Tyler?"

"Tyler doesn't hate me. He's upset and I plan on fixing that tonight."

"Going to marry him and give him babies?" Klaus asked condescendingly.

"No because I'll be dead a night from now and he'll be locked up on the old Lockwood grounds." She turned from the door. "Why did you come to town so early? Everything you need was already here. Why did you have to come here and bother us daily? You're tearing our lives apart and you don't even care. We're all falling and you're the one cutting the ropes. Why did you come here?"

"Came to get reacquainted with a couple old friends. Bye, Raya."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sort of short, but that's it! I hope you liked it!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Araya looked around the house. It felt different, colder. The warmth of having Elena as a friend had left and she knew she wasn't entirely welcome anymore. She knew she had many relationships to patch up in one night. Tyler, Elena, Caroline, and Elijah were all mad because she had once again screwed up. She figured it would be her last time for anything. Raya knocked on Elena's bedroom door tentatively.

"Come in!"

Araya pushed open the door. "Elena, I have to apologize."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. Everything I said was completely unfair. We're all terrified and stressed and it's making us do and say things we wouldn't normally."

"I said horrible things too. I don't know what—I didn't mean any of it. I'm so sorry, Araya." Elena pulled her friend into her arms. "Have you been drinking?"

"I'm not having the best life right now. Tyler came back into town last night and he fought with me. You, Caroline, and I fought at the Grille and when I got home I said something to Elijah and he took it wrong. He thought I was comparing him to my ex, Gareth. I'm making amends for tomorrow night and the horrible birthday leading up to it."

"What do you mean? Your birthday and tomorrow night? I know you're nervous about everything, but what can Klaus do . . ."

"My death day will be the same as my birthday."

"I thought your birthday was in July . . ." Elena frowned. "Araya . . . tell me what's going on."

"Tell her, Ray," Jeremy said from the doorway. "She deserves to know why you're so scared."

"Klaus is going to use me as the werewolf sacrifice." Tears fell down her face in a slow waterfall.

"But . . ."

"I'm so sorry I didn't—"

Araya was cut off by Jenna calling up the stairs that everyone was there and ready, waiting for them to come downstairs. She was the last to get downstairs, so the last seat available was the most awkward. It was worse for her because she was in the corner with a seat for Klaus on the end. Across from her was Tyler, next to him was Damon. Elijah sat to Araya's other side. It was obvious that Elijah was still mad, but something in his face had changed. Klaus was missing and Jenna reported that he called saying he would be a little late; he was having car problems.

When he arrived, Jenna introduced him as Nik Phillips

Elena stood in her place next to Stefan, pulling all eyes to her. "Well, we have our food and it looks magnificent thanks to the culinary skills of Alaric. I know its Jenna's party, but I wanted to make the toast because it's our very own Araya's birthday tomorrow and I think we should sing to her because we all love her."

"No, I don't think I could handle the nails on a chalkboard sound that is Jeremy's singing voice!" Araya said without her normal fire. She was busy trying to figure out why Klaus was frowning.

"Raya doesn't get any wine, she's already a little tipsy," Jeremy said, forgetting that the mayor was sitting right beside him.

Jenna said, "You're joking right, Jer?" Jeremy nodded and replied, "Of course."

They sang—even Klaus—and sat back down to their dinner. There was polite conversation about school, work, books, and what year of wine to have. Then the mayor asked the question Jenna had been wondering: "How long have you known Elijah?"

"I met him on the first day he came to town."

"So, Raya," said Tyler, "eighteen tomorrow." When she nodded and smiled, Tyler continued, "How old are you, Elijah?"

The tears that had refused to fall once she had entered the dining room freed themselves at Tyler's obvious disapproval, hate, and jealously. Araya quickly wiped them away.

"Tyler!" Carol exclaimed. "You can't just—"

Alaric was the one to try to smooth things over. "Okay, okay, I think we should all just rewind. None of this matters."

"It all matters!" Tyler shouted. "Raya is supposed to be mine! She's not supposed to be here with some vampire that is way too old and serious for her and she's not supposed to be dying tomorrow night either!" Tyler was out of the house right after his breakdown. The whole room was in shock. Some had known that Tyler loved her, but they never thought that he would react so harshly. Suddenly Araya pushed herself away from the table and ran outside into the rain.

"Araya," Elijah said, "come back inside before you catch a cold."

"Does it even matter? I'm going to die with you and Tyler hating me. If I would even be lucky enough to have a tombstone—"

Elena appeared in the doorway with Damon and Stefan right behind her. "Klaus is gone and Carol needs to forget that this happened . . ."

Elijah started back inside without another word.

Damon asked Stefan and Elena to give him and Raya a moment and they did after a shivering, Raya nodded. He pulled her up onto he porch. "Say it right now and I can get you away from here. I can still save you."

"Tyler is still in Mystic Falls, Damon. We would all hate you if he died."

"I'll hate you if you die."

"No, you won't. You'll grieve me and move on."

"I won't have too."

Before she could react, his blood was sliding uncomfortably down her throat and she couldn't move away from him. Suddenly, Damon was ripped away by Elijah.

"Damon . . ." she said weakly. "What did you just do? NO! Dammit, I HATE YOU! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"I'd rather you hate me forever than die!"

* * *

><p>She curled up on the bed. "Elijah. Elijah, I'm so sorry about earlier."<p>

"You aren't the one that should be apologizing. I'm sorry that I overreacted."

She opened her eyes and leaned against the headboard as she watched him change clothes. "It's weird. This will be the second time this week that I've told someone how I became . . . this.

"Gareth and I had known each other since I was born. He was three years older than me and we ended up being friends. When I was fourteen he asked me out. I said yes because I loved him. I had since I was ten. After I turned fifteen, I asked him for a ride to my friend Jonathan's party. Instantly he was jealous and he hit me because he said I was cheating on him. Slowly, each time I did something wrong or he thought I did, the beating would escalate. Then one day he snapped. I was locked up in his basement for a week. One night he forgot to lock the door and my chains so I tried to escape. He caught me and while he was trying to get me back down the stairs and I stabbed him repeatedly to get him off of me. Finally, he let go and fell down the stairs, snapping his neck."

"You aren't a monster."

She sighed and curled into his chest. "Tomorrow night . . . whatever happens . . . whoever Klaus decides to use . . . don't get distracted and don't lose your resolve. We need him gone."

"I won't. I can promise you that." He kissed the top of her head. "Love, Damon's blood won't wear off by the sacrifice."

"I'd be like Klaus is now? How his werewolf side is repressed by his being a vampire?"

"I would think so, yes."

"Okay." She sighed and snuggled into his chest before falling asleep, no distressing thoughts disturbed her slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**_I have no excuse. I've had these chapters written for months and I haven't uploaded them. I apologize. I kindly accept any form of punishment you may choose to bestow upon me (but not flames please)._**

* * *

><p><em>She moaned into his mouth, loving the feeling of his luscious lips and his soft hands on her body. He grabbed a hold of her thigh and pulled it up around his hip. Her hands wound behind his neck, pulling him closer, which he did not mind. Suddenly, she was being pressed into a fluffy bed and pillows. Her fingers dug into his skin; it was her way of saying she wouldn't let him go and knowing that made him more desperate for her, more passionate. They hadn't been able to be together before. The two entangled on the bed were the only things that mattered. The whole world around them disappeared. He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. Blue eyes on blue, they both smiled.<em>

"_I've wanted you for so long."_

"_You can have me."_

"_I love you."_

_Her normally guarded expression was loving and vulnerable as she reached up to stroke his cheek and run her fingers through his hair. "I love you too, Niklaus."_

She sat up so fast that her head was reeling. She couldn't be dreaming about Klaus. No, she just couldn't. She was with Elijah and Klaus was going to kill her, for Pete's sake! She couldn't think about him. Klaus was evil, thickheaded, vile, despicable, and he is definitely _not_ an honorable man . . . at least that is what she'd like to think he was . . .

_No_, she thought, _he is bad, right? Right?_

"Are you alright, Araya? Was it another bad dream?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You could say that. What time is it?"

"Six-thirty. I am here. You can talk to me." Elijah reached out to comfort her, but she pulled away. Araya couldn't let him touch her after she had just dreamt about his brother.

"I know. I know I can talk to you, but . . . I'm fine, really. I don't think I'll be able to sleep again though."

"Was it about Klaus? Your nightmare?"

Araya froze completely. She couldn't understand how he could now. It wasn't as if Elijah could read minds. "How did you know?"

"He's killing Elena, and claims you're going to be in the sacrifice."

"Oh." She climbed out of bed shakily. "I want to go for a drive. I need to clear my head."

"Araya—"

"I'll be fine. What could go wrong?"

* * *

><p>Klaus sighed as he poured himself another scotch. Tomorrow was Araya's birthday . . . Tyler was her friend . . . Who was the other wolf in town? Jules? Jules would work fine. The vampire . . . Blondie? She had said some pretty harsh things to Araya. She could work, but someone more meaningful would work best. He had everything planned out, but then Raya made everything difficult and ruined his plan. Now he was scrambling last minute to determine who exactly to use. Elena, of course, Jules, and who else? Damon Salvatore could work, but the symmetry of three women . . . He was also quite enjoying Katerina's doing everything he said, though she was on vervain. Klaus could go and turn anyone he wanted.<p>

He turned when he heard the door open. "Yes, Salvatore?"

"I fed her my blood."

"Elena?" Klaus asked in a bored tone.

"Araya," said Damon.

That sparked Klaus' attention. "You're an idiot."

"You can't use her now. You don't know what the effects of the blood will be. It might alter something in her blood."

"I swear if she gets into trouble by the time of the sacrifice . . ."

"You're not going to use her."

"And why not? If she's a werewolf, I see no problem." But, in all truth, he did see a problem. How could Salvatore push such a fate on Araya? She wouldn't want that.

"Why did you concentrate on her?"

"She was the only wolf in town when I arrived."

Lies.

"And when Tyler and Jules came back?"

"Shame she can't remember it."

"What?"

"You'll find out after she does."

* * *

><p>It was still storming outside and it didn't look like it was going to stop. Araya was thinking about the sacrifice. She would die, but she would wake up later. When she woke up she would be in transition, which meant that she would need human blood. Raya wasn't going to drink blood. She would only be a vampire if it was forced down her throat, even then . . . Panic flooded her mind. What if she did end up drinking blood? What if she flipped the switch?<p>

And that's when she hydroplaned right of off Wickery Bridge.


	12. Chapter 12

She felt a warm mouth on hers. Whoever it was, they were breathing for her. Araya spluttered and choked on the water evacuating her lungs.

"Araya?" She recognized the voice . . . It was Stefan, but there was a voice in the background. No, not a voice, a _sob_.

"Araya, can you hear me?" Stefan asked.

There was pain all over her body and she was so tired. "Yeah."

"Araya!" Elena wailed. "No, no, no!"

"Elena, stay back. She needs her room."

"I . . . I'm so tired." Her eyes started to close and Stefan said sharply, "No! You need to stay awake!"

"Can't."

Araya's eyes drifted closed and she heard one last shout from Stefan and a cry from Elena.

Her head throbbed and she groaned as she sat up. She didn't hurt, but she certainly felt queasy and hungry.

"Oh my god! Stefan, she's up!"

"Elena, I told you to stay out! She could be—"

"Dangerous?" Araya suggested as she stared at the couple. "Oh, god . . . I—I died?"

"Raya, it's okay. We can get you some blood and—" Elena moved to step forward, but Stefan stopped her, saying, "I think I need to talk to Raya alone."

Elena hesitated, but then walked off. Raya looked up at Stefan. "Oh my god! After what happened to her parents—"

"Elena's fine. We're worried about you.

There was a pit in her stomach. If Stefan had called Elijah, then surely he would be here somewhere. She hoped he wouldn't be here.

"What about Elijah?"

"I texted him, told him I was you, and that your phone wasn't working. You were going to spend your time with Elena."

Raya calmed quite obviously. "Thank you."

"You're a good friend. I wanted to see what you . . . wanted to do?"

She knew this was his way of asking her about if she was going to drink any blood, as well as how to tell everyone what had happened. Neither of which she really wanted to talk about.

"Not tell—Oh, god, oh, no. Tyler! Tyler is going to be in the sacrifice and—"

Both Stefan and Araya's attention snapped over to the door Damon was now leaning in.

"Does anyone know why Elena just slapped me and said, 'I hope you're happy for what you did to her.'?"

"Raya, you need to come to terms with how it happened. Tell him."

Could she do this? Of course. She would say she had a bad dream and decided to go for a drive. On that drive, she was panicked and worrying about being a monster after the sacrifice and then she slid because of the rain. But it was Damon, and he was the one who forced his blood down her throat. He was one of the contributing factors of why she felt she would hurl any second and yet be so hungry . . . thirsty? Raya watched the confused look on Damon's face and smiled. "Hello, maker."

Any trace of any emotion drained from Damon's face.

"Damon, you should go and let Raya and I talk."

"What? No!"

"Damon, don't push me. Go get drunk or something."

When Damon was gone, Stefan turned back to his friend and sighed.

"I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't help it. I really couldn't help it, Stefan."

"Raya, you need to decide . . . I know your mind is going in all directions; it's hard to concentrate and I know you're hungry and your stomach hurts so badly at the same time, but I need you to concentrate on what you want to do."

"I want to help kill Klaus."

"I know you do."

"But I don't want to hurt people."

"You don't have to, Raya. It's hard, but you of all people can do it."

"But I couldn't before. I killed Gareth."

"I'm sure you have a good reason for doing that because you're biggest reason about not being a vampire is that you don't want to hurt people. You can be on my—"

"Bunny diet?" she asked.

Stefan left her to make her decision after a couple minutes. Sje wasn't sure what she would do. Maybe she could complete the change, help with Klaus, and then end it? No, she wouldn't end it herself, but she could provoke someone, anyone . . . but if she flipped the switch to get through this all she wouldn't care and she wouldn't mind leaving town or killing everyone in town . . .

Araya rolled over. She didn't really want to die, but it had been better than Tyler dying. Wait, did Jules come back to town with him because of Carol's 'fall'? If she did, maybe Klaus would use her instead.

"Raya."

"Damon."

"You need to drink this. You have to."

"I don't."

"Don't be an idiot."

"You should have taken your own damn advice last night before you forced your blood down my throat."

"I'm not sorry that I did that to you. I just—"

"I know how you completed the transformation. How Stefan forced you . . . Please, please, don't do that to me."

"I'm not promising anything, but for now, I'm trying to convince you to please drink this blood." Damon sat a glass on the bedside table next to the plush bed. Araya watched him as he sat on the bed. "First of all, we all love you. Second, we need you to help us if this doesn't work tonight."

"Heh. What could I do?"

"You can actually talk to Klaus without him trying to kill you, which honestly surprises me. He's such a dick."

"Like you." Araya closed her eyes. "Do you honestly think that tonight will fail?"

"We'll need you anyway."

"Answer my freaking question, Damon! I'm tolerating you right now because I need to make my decision. When I decide, you'll leave this room."

"It's my house."

"It's Elena's."

"I think that there is a great possibility that something will go wrong."

"I don't want the blood."

"You go on saying that you would die for someone else, but would you please stay alive for us?" Elena asked from the doorway. "We need you, even if you don't help with Klaus. You're so important to us and we need you to be here, to make your jokes, or to sometimes be a slight rebel. Please, Raya. I don't care if you're friends with Katherine, but everyone's going to need you if something goes wrong tonight."

Elena walked over and placed the glass of blood into her best friend's hand. Araya closed her eyes as she brought the glass to her lips.

And then she swallowed.


	13. Chapter 13

The pair walked up the steps of the apartment building. As they neared the third floor, Araya started to tense. Surely the place would be deserted; maybe Katherine would be there, but Klaus . . . She really hoped Klaus wasn't there.

"I'm glad you decided to drink the blood."

"Damon, I'm only going with you because I want to help. I don't want conversation or smiles. I'm terrified. This was never what I wanted and you knew that, but you forced your blood down my throat anyway."

"So I'm not allowed to talk to you?"

"Not if you want a civil answer."

Araya and Damon approached the door and he pushed it open. Katherine was pacing back and forth.

"Damon, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. He tried to compel me, but I was on the vervain and I couldn't say no! He'd kill me if I said no!" Katherine paused. "Raya?"

The young vampire opened her mouth to say something, but Damon cut her off. "I didn't want her to die. Forced my blood down her throat, then she wrecked her car and died. Almost had to force blood down her throat again. Moving on! What did you do?"

"I didn't want to call her, Raya, Damon. Don't hate me."

"Too late. Who. Did. You. Call?"

"He wanted me to lure Jenna out."

Without another word the pair strutted out of the apartment. Damon got in the phone with Stefan and Araya waited in the car. When Damon got into the car she said, "We need to go to the witch-house."

"I know."

"Then start driving."

"Just don't do anything stupid tonight."

* * *

><p>Araya didn't have time to appreciate the fact that she wasn't in bone shattering pain; tonight she was on a mission.<p>

She saw the three rings of fire. Inside of them were Elena, Jenna, and Jules.

"How nice of you to show up, Ara. I _hate_ to tell you that your spot has been filled."

Elena froze when she saw her friend. Elena thought that Stefan and Damon would keep her away. They knew how self-sacrificing Araya was. "No, Raya!"

"I'm sorry, Elena, but I came to watch."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Why would you watch this?"

"Why wouldn't I? I don't care about them. I just want to see the failure on Damon's face when he tries to save the night."

"Araya—"

"Shut up!" Araya shouted. "Damon Salvatore is number one on my hate list. Congratulations, Klaus, you've now moved to second."

"Yay me, sweetheart. Why is it you hate Salvatore so much?"

"He changed me from one monster into another."

Klaus stared at her for a moment, fighting every emotion that ran through him. Fucking Salvatore would pay.

"Have fun watching, love."

The circle around the shrieking werewolf Jules vanished and Klaus slowly walked toward her, anticipating the first kill of the ritual. As he pulled Jules to her feet, Araya zipped closer to the witch. Catching eyes with Elena, she smiled, and then ripped into the witch's throat. This blood was so much more powerful than the bagged stuff. It being witch blood probably had something to do with that as well.

Araya was pinned against a tree in seconds, a stake protruding from her stomach. Her first thought was that he betrayed her, but she quickly rushed into a river of insults and names. It hurt like a bitch.

"Araya, no!" Elena shrieked.

Klaus watched her stay still. "I'm sorry, love, but I need you to stay right there to _watch_."

Araya watched in horror as a woman's heart was ripped out before her eyes. She knew she couldn't just stay there watching on. Her hand gripped the wood sticking through her and tore it out of the tree and her body. She collapsed on the ground with a thud.

"Fuck," she groaned as she tried to stand up.

Klaus heard everything she did and he started to speak but he was quickly cut off by Araya's now pain filled voice. "Kill me, not Jenna. She doesn't deserve to die!"

Over the loud protests of Elena and Jenna, Klaus said, "Sorry, love, but no, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve to die for what you did to that bloody werewolf Gareth." Araya's eyes widened. She hadn't mentioned his name or what he was before. How could Klaus know? "You could also be a very desirable companion in the future. Now quit bothering me."

She sucked in an unnecessary breath when she spotted Stefan standing up on the ridge. He had broken the plan because she was stupid.

"How nice of you to finally join us, Stefan?" Out of the blue, Klaus was right next to Stefan. "What, may I ask, do you want?"

"I want Araya and Jenna safe."

"Araya is very safe at the moment. Just a little scratched up. And as for Jenna, I'm afraid things will be ending for her very soon."

Araya heard a small choked sob and realized that Jenna could hear this too.

"I want to take her place."

"I very much enjoy the symmetry of three women. I also have very _big plans_, Stefan, _big plans_."

She made it to her feet, finally being close to healed, and as quickly as possible made her way to Elena and Jenna.

"Jenna, turn it off, please, I need you to turn it all off. It will be better."

She could feel his eyes on her as she tried to convince Jenna to turn it off and run. She thought perhaps she was just paranoid, until Elena confirmed it.

"Araya, he's watching you."

She nodded and dropped to the ground. When she looked back up, Stefan and Klaus were on the other side of the circles. Then Stefan dropped to the ground, a stake sticking out of his back, dangerously close to his heart. Klaus snapped the stake off inside of Stefan as Elena shouted in fear. Instantly, Araya was next to Stefan trying to help him.

Klaus knew he wasn't pushing or scarring her. This girl was strong and she could handle almost anything. She had proved that before . . . Klaus looked at the last two pieces of the sacrifice as Araya worked on Stefan.

A monstrous smile stretched on his face.

"Who's next?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Three days_, she thought.

Three days since Elena and Jeremy lost their last remaining guardian.

Three days since she became a vampire.

Three days since Elena died and returned to life.

Three days since Elijah betrayed them all.

Three days since the curse on Klaus had been broken.

Three days since Damon had been bitten by Tyler.

Three days since she turned her emotions off.

Three days and no one noticed.

Araya thought it was only reasonable that they didn't notice. A lot had happened, not that she necessarily cared anymore. She smiled as she glanced at her bracelet with the lapis lazuli charm she had found in Elijah's house. She was staying in his house, attended school, and kept up appearances. Several things had changed: love was not in her vocabulary any longer and she didn't feel sorry for much of anything, if anything at all.

She was dancing, careful not to spill her bourbon and blood concoction, around the house to music that was blaring. Raya would admit that she was quite drunk, but she could hold her liquor. Dancing around the house had always been a favorite pastime of hers from before things went bad. She would always dance around the house with her father. When her mother got sick about the time she started seeing Gareth, the fun in her old home stopped. For her emotions being switched off, her parents still struck a nerve.

Even with the loud music she heard the door creek open, and the squeak of the floor. She was at the top of the stairs, a stake in her back pocket along with a vervain grenade, but no one was at the bottom. Slowly, she descended the stairs in her heels. Araya grasped the stake in her hand.

"Araya?"

Hearing the familiar voice, she relaxed and turned off the iPod dock with the remote. "Elijah."

"Why aren't you staying at the boarding house?"

"Because I don't need protecting."

"What's wrong?"

Araya arched a perfectly sculpted, auburn eyebrow at him before turning around.

"Araya, darling, how are you?" he asked, not yet understanding.

She turned with a smile playing on her face. "I was great, but then you showed up."

"I know I betrayed you and your friends, but surely you understand why. Klaus can give my family back to me."

"Honestly, Elijah, I don't care anymore."

That's when it clicked for Elijah. She had turned it off.

"Ouch, brother. How does it feel?" Klaus asked rounding the corner next to the stairs.

"You . . . Do you have to cure for a wolf bite?"

"Yes, but I don't see why it matters to you, my lovely." Worry welled up in his chest. Was she bitten? She didn't smell like she had a wolf bite.

"Damon was bitten."

Both men's anger flared. Had she turned her emotions off along with Salvatore? Was she in love with him?

"I need him to have the cure."

Tightlipped, Klaus asked, "Why?"

She shrugged. "He's a pain in my ass, but entertaining."

"He's the one that did this to you," Elijah spat.

"And you betrayed us. Do you know how much that hurt poor feeble me? It wasn't like you locked me up in your basement to torture and—" Cutting off, she realized they didn't really need to know. She was too enthralled in Elijah to notice the smile had left Klaus' lips. Araya smiled as she ran a hand over Elijah's suit clad torso and moved behind him. Her lips stopped at his ear. "But you promised not to hurt me, Elijah. You lied to me. You caused me to turn it off. Now I don't really care about attachments. I can go out, pick a nice guy, take him home—"

"Enough!" Elijah had turned and forced her away from him.

Araya pouted and sat on the stairs. "Awh, but I was having so much fun."

"Grab what you need, 'Lijah. We're leaving momentarily." As soon as his brother was out of the room, Klaus asked, "When was the last time you've fed properly?"

"I have a glass upstairs."

"I said _properly_. Bourbon and blood is not feeding properly."

"I haven't fed on a human if that's what you're asking."

"Why not?"

"I like Mystic Falls. I would hate to be discovered. Being discovered here means you die or, if you're lucky, you can flee."

"Hmmm. You're coming with 'Lijah and me."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm the oldest vampire in history, love."

"And the only hybrid."

"Not necessarily. You're a hybrid, you can't channel your full power, but you have werewolf and vampire genes."

"Any idea how to bring that side out?"

"Ooh. Power hungry. I might be able to figure something out, love."

Klaus didn't like this side of her—well, he liked it, but it wasn't her at all. Ara was compassionate and caring, yet feisty at the same time. He knew the chosen words weren't even close to good enough to describe her. He knew he would have to fix her if she didn't fix herself first.

* * *

><p>Araya wasn't shocked to find that Stefan had gone to Alaric's apartment to see Klaus, but Stefan was completely surprised to see her walk in between two Originals. Katherine smirked when she saw.<p>

"Araya, what are you doing? Are you okay?"

"She shut it off, Stefan," Klaus answered. "At the sacrifice."

"Raya!"

"What are you here for, Stefan?"

"I need the cure for a werewolf bite."

"Ah, Araya tried to get the cure. What makes you think I'll give it to you?"

Araya stepped over past Katherine and sat on the edge of the bar. Katherine sat right next to her.

"I'll do anything."

"I'm sorry, but I have to fulfill a promise to _my_ _brother_ first. I've promised him a reunion with our family."

She watched a dagger be plunged into Elijah's heart and she was shocked.

"Wha—"

Katherine's hand closed across Araya's mouth. "Shh."

Klaus watched as his brother turned gray. As soon as the process of being nullified was over, Klaus ran his eyes over everyone in the apartment.

"Fancy a drink, Stefan?"

She saw the fridge open up to bag after bag of blood. And she partly knew what was coming for Stefan.


	15. Chapter 15

Araya groaned and tapped her fingers on a large wooden crate. She was tired of being dragged around by Klaus like a child with their stuffed bear. When her phone started ringing she looked at it, reminding herself to get a new one whenever she got the chance. Money was easy to come by now. There was no pick-pocketing, just compelling, and she worked still—keeping up appearances—plus she had things from Elijah's house. She could sell something if need be.

"Hello."

"Is he around?"

"Not that I can tell."

"I gave Damon Klaus' blood."

"Good."

"Why was it so important that he get it?"

"They all need to be safe."

Katherine laughed. "What for? I thought you didn't care."

"You know as well as I do that flipping the switch doesn't change how you feel about people completely. I just don't feel remorse or hurt anymore."

"What about Elijah?"

"He knew about my trust issues and that I wouldn't take kindly to being betrayed. That . . . stunt he pulled . . . it was the undoing. I was never allowed to be around him anyway, so . . . no trust, no love."

"Well, I don't trust you, but I still love you."

"That's different, Katherine."

"I know."

Araya laughed as her phoned beeped. "Ugh. I have to get a new phone. This damn battery only lasts a day."

"Get an iPhone. Bye, Ray."

Araya sighed and turned around back to the crate. She nearly jumped in fear when she saw Klaus out of the corner of her eye.

"Glad to see you stayed."

"You would have found me again if you really wanted me here."

Klaus shrugged. "Perhaps I would have."

"Why did you want me here, Klaus?"

"We're going on a trip."

She could handle going on a trip as long as it wasn't just her and Klaus. She thought it would not end well.

"And Stefan?"

"He will be along as well."

"Do I at least get to pack?"

"No. We're leaving as soon as Stefan is done feeding."

"But my—"

"I'll buy you new ones, love."

"I can't turn that down."

"I'll also supply you a new phone. Yours is a piece of shit."

"Because I haven't noticed."

Klaus listened to everything around him. "Stefan's done."

"We're leaving then."

"Not quite yet," Klaus answered. "I've found that I don't quite like this side of you. It isn't who you are. Being a ripper sure helps out my cause, but I'm afraid I can't tolerate—"

A new voice entered the conversation. "Didn't you see, Klaus?

"Stefan, don't!" Araya said. Klaus looked at Stefan, silently ordering him to spit it out.

"The second you killed Elijah, her emotions came back. I watched the emotions cross her face."

"Go back to the truck, Stefan. We'll meet you there in a minute."

As Stefan retreated back to the truck, Araya's heart sank. Klaus wasn't facing her so, she couldn't tell if he was angry or not. She was willing to bet he was.

Then she was proved wrong as he chuckled. "You really are a great actress. I was starting to loathe your resemblances to Katerina." All emotion left his face and was replaced with anger. He pushed her against a large wooden crate and wrapped his hand around her throat. "Why were you lying? What were you planning?"

"I'm not stupid enough to try to kill you again if that's what you think. I need out of Mystic Falls just like I needed out of Chicago. It's not enough, but it's too much."

Klaus instantly dropped his hold on her.

He thought he shouldn't have threatened her like that while she wondered why he didn't do anything further.

"I'm sorry."

Araya was a bit taken back.

_Sorry?_ she thought.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>The first chapter of the sequel will be uploaded within an hour!<p>

xoxo

-TGCTW


End file.
